1. Field of the Invention
PULLEY ELECTRIC MOTOR is in the field of electric motors. This is a redesigned electric motor to operate with a more efficient use of electricity. Most machines and other components have an electric motor to drive them. By increasing the efficiency of electric motors, energy consumption can be reduced.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the existing electric motor technology, the face of the windings are adjacent and parallel to the donut-shaped permanent magnet using the practice of lateral magnetic repulsion where the face of the winding slides on a plane parallel to the face of the magnet, with the strongest electromagnetic force pushing towards the axle, thereby wasting some of the magnetic force. By changing the orientation of the windings to the axle and mounting them on a disk, and having the face of the windings repulse from the magnetic field on a plane almost perpendicular to the face of the permanent magnet in the direction of the rotation of the axle with a mechanical advantage of the diameter of the disk applying torque to the axle, the rotational force is greatly increased.
Other disk style motors use small solid permanent magnets, or the cross section of donut-shaped permanent magnets to repulse the windings, which uses only a small portion of the magnetic field. The PULLEY ELECTRIC MOTOR, by going through the centers of stationary donut-shaped permanent magnets, increases surface area of the magnetic field.
With the existing electric motor technology, brushes are used which electrify the windings too long and increase friction. These have been replaced with a sealed bearing conductor.
With the windings of a traditional electric motor tightly packed into a small space and electrified longer than required, excessive heat builds up inside the electric motor requiring the inclusion of a fan blade to keep the motor from overheating.
As the windings in the PULLEY ELECTRIC MOTOR are close to the outside perimeter of the disk, the air flow around the windings is increased, along with a shorter electrified duration, making the use of a fan blade to cool the windings redundant and unnecessary.